


Lollipop

by RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)



Series: Bucky Barnes One Shots [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/RuckyStarnes
Summary: After months of not being able to be together, let alone by themselves, Buck and Reader head to a small town for a getaway, where Bucky finds out Reader picked up a habit





	Lollipop

The spring wind made the air a bit cool as Bucky and Y/N walked down the street hand-in-hand. It has been ages since the two were able to be together, let alone be together away from the team, so they decided to get away and went to a small town in the Northwoods of Wisconsin and rent a cabin in the woods. They spent the day visiting all the shops the town could offer; some were typical tourist spots, but some had interesting finds. Bucky was fascinated by the little antique store that was above a gaming studio, and Y/N left him alone to be excited with the old toys and things that she had no clue what they were. Bucky didn’t mind, he liked being alone as he perused through the old item on the shelf, many he remembered, others not so much.

After buying something that reminded him of a time that was simpler and less confusing, he went down stairs to meet up with Y/N who was sitting on a bench in the shade, sunglasses on, sucking on a…lollipop? Before Bucky went on the last mission, he remembered, quite well, that Y/N hated hard candy, but now he is looking at her with a blue lollipop between her lips as she pulled it out of her mouth. Her tongue had a blue tint to it as she opened her mouth again to put the sugary treat back in. He couldn’t help but be captivated by the action.

“What are you gawking at, Cold Ass,” Y/N smirked at him after removing the treat from her mouth.

Bucky smiled and shook his head at her jesting name. “In this weather, having a cold ass would be nice,” he shot back, sitting down next to her. “Since when did you start eating candy?”

“Since you left for the last mission,” she replied, taking a lick of the lollipop a bit slowly, and Bucky knew she did it deliberately…and it affected him.

“C’mon,” he gruffed, grabbing her arm and practically dragged her back to the car. He grabbed the lollipop and threw in the trashcan.

“Buck! What the hell?” Y/N complained as she got her seatbelt on before Bucky sped off back to the cabin.

He never answered her, or he couldn’t. His mind was in places that it shouldn’t be in public and he needed to get back to the cabin before he acted on those thoughts. He saw out the corner of his eye Y/N take out another lollipop from the small bag in her hand. This one was a longer, spiral one. She took off the plastic covering and pointed at him with it.

“If you are upset that I took up lollies, it’s your fault,” she complained, a smirk was tugging at her lips as she took the candy into her mouth and pulled it out slowly, her eyes never leaving his.

Bucky’s grip on the steering wheel tightened, causing his human knuckles to turn white. He bit his bottom lip to keep himself somewhat calm, even though he could see Y/N in his peripheral continue to suck on the blasted thing in a not-so-polite way. “How,” Bucky began, his voice was husky, “is it my fault?” He took a sharp right on the dirt road that lead to the cabin.

She removed the lollipop with a ‘pop’ and looked out the windshield with a stoic expression. “You were gone for two months, Bucky. I needed something to curb the…” she paused, sending him a glance as she started to suck the lollipop.

“Curb the what, doll?” he asked, stepping on the brake and threw the shifter in park. They had reached the cabin, but neither got out of the vehicle. Bucky fixed his eyes on Y/N, who gave him a hard glare in return.

“You know what,” she replied, getting out of the vehicle. Bucky noticed she swung her hips more than usual as she continued to enjoy that stupid sugar on a stick. Y/N hesitated at the door and turned around. “You know, I could show you what I’ve learned from eating so many suckers,” she called to him.

Bucky didn’t waste any time and got out, nearly tripping up the steps as he followed his giggling girlfriend to the bedroom.


End file.
